Tonos entrelazados
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque así como los hilos se entrelazan las memorias también, y puede que incluso el tono particular de cada persona. Un tono que no cambia pese a que los años sigan corriendo. [Iwaoi Week] [Feliz cumpleaños, Iwa-chan]


[Iwaoi Double week 2015]

¡Feliz cumpleaños Iwa-chan! Hoy es el cumple de Hajime, el mejor vicecapitan y As que Aobajohsai podría tener. Se merece todo el amor del mundo este personaje. Y por su puesto uno de los prompts, era para él.

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **D** ay 3: **I** waizumi's Birthday

* * *

 _ **T** onos entrelazados_

Era diez de junio, y ese era un día importante para Tooru. En su calendario infantil de Pokemon ese día estaba señalado con un flamante «cumple de Hajime-chan» en color rojo. Así como en otros meses ponía «cumple de oneesan» o «mi cumple». Solo esos y los cumpleaños de sus padres estaban apuntados en el prestigioso calendario de Pokemon de Oikawa. Nadie más se merecía tal privilegio.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Hajime-chan, el mejor amigo de Oikawa y quería regalarle algo pero aún no se había decidido. Llevaba meses ahorrando para tal día, aunque al final los meses de ahorro se echaron a perder cuando vio un telescopio y se gastó sus infantiles ahorros en él. Dos días después de la compra se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y casi se echó a llorar, ya no tendría dinero para comprarle un regalo a su amigo. Al tercer día su monedero volvía a estar lleno, parecía cosa de magia, pero no lo era; habían sido los aliens, estaba seguro. Le apoyaban en silencio desde el universo.

Pero aunque tenía el dinero no tenía la idea de qué comprarle. Iwaizumi y él tenían gustos distintos y otros compartidos. A Hajime-chan le había empezado a interesar el volei pero ya tenía pelota. También tenía el último videojuego que quería. La señora Oikawa le iba a regalar un coche teledirigido pero Tooru quería comprarlo algo él, un regalo que fuera suyo, no en nombre de su madre y él.

Decidió preguntarle a su hermana pero esta le echó del cuarto sin dejarle explicarse. Su madre le dijo que su hermana estaba en días complicados que no se enfadara pero Tooru solo pudo rechistar. ¿Días complicados? Él sí que estaba en un día complicado, era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y no sabía qué regalarle. Eso sí era un problema y bien complicado. Tonta hermana.

Sin embargo no era tan tonta, porque un rato después fue al cuarto de Tooru donde el menor se hallaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin llegar a ningún sitio.

—Si tan perdido estás, hazle algo manual. Los regalos hechos a mano siempre gustan más.

Vaya idea, ¿qué podía hacerle él a mano? Su hermana seguía siendo tonta. El nuevo novio que tenía —y del cual sus padres aún no tenían constancia— le estaba estropeando la cabeza.

—¿Y qué le puedo hacer? —preguntó Tooru con un puchero y frunciendo sus cejas. Su hermana no pudo evitar reírse, la gente decía que Tooru era «monísimo» pero cuando ponía esas muecas lo era aún más, pero más que mono a ella le parecía divertido.

—Enano, no tienes imaginación ninguna —suspiró la adolescente—. ¿Por qué no le haces una pulsera de hilos? Puedes hacerte una también a ti y llevarla como símbolo de vuestra amistad.

La cara de Tooru se iluminó.

—¡Oneesan, eres la mejor hermana del mundo, y también la más guapa y lista aunque en el fondo eres una gruñona y eres mala conmigo! Pero te quiero —dijo de carrerilla Tooru mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de su hermana que empezó a quejarse por lo dicho y luego le revolvió el pelo fuerte, molestándolo.

—No tengo todo el día así que ve a comprar los hilos y te enseñaré haciendo una de ejemplo y luego las harás tú.

Tooru asintió y salió de su casa con una sonrisa.

Elegir los hilos fue una ardua tarea. No sabía que colores combinarían mas, eso era algo que su hermana sabría pero él, no. Al final decidió hacerla de dos tonos azules: uno claro como el cielo durante el día y otro oscuro como el cielo en la noche.

Aprender a hacer la pulsera no le fue difícil, no se le daban del todo mal las manualidades. Su hermana —la muy viva— se quedó con la que había hecho de ejemplo diciéndole que era lo mínimo por tener que emplear su «valioso» tiempo en enseñarle.

—No es tiempo valioso, es tiempo que perderías hablando con tu noviecito por teléfono. Y ni se te ocurra darle la pulsera, te la quedas tú. No gasto mi dinero en pulseras para novios de hermanas mayores tontas —dijo Oikawa poniendo morritos.

—Que encantador eres de cara para afuera pero que malo eres. Quédate con esto: algún día te daré un sobrinito y te molestará y te dará tantos problemas como tú me das a mí.

La hermana de Tooru se fue sacando la lengua así como su hermano hacía. No se podía negar que compartían sangre. Además, la hija mayor de los Oikawa tenía un gusto particular por molestar a las personas de forma tonta pero ser bastante calculadora y seria en el fondo. Algo que el pequeño Tooru aún no heredaba pero que años después sería muy notorio.

Tooru se puso manos a la obra. Cuando era el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos comían tarta en casa del cumpleañero así que en unas horas tendría que irse a casa de Iwaizumi. No podía perder el tiempo.

Bien, quizás parecía que había aprendido como hacer la pulsera, pero no era tan fácil. Los hilos se le salían, no le quedaba tensada como a su hermana y estaba llevándole más tiempo del que creía.

Tan absorto estaba que no notó como llamaban a su puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

—Oye Tooru, estoy llamando, ¿por qué no me abres?

Y esa voz hizo saltar todas las alarmas del aludido que tiró hasta los hilos de la mesa.

—¡Ha-Hajime-chan! —exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —contestó Hajime que no entendía la exaltación de su amigo. Le hablaba como si no quisiera verle, y era su cumpleaños. Siempre pasaban juntos sus cumpleaños.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Oikawa escondiendo la pulsera a medio hacer tras su espalda.

Iwaizumi miró al suelo avergonzado y luego entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en la cama de Tooru y se miró las rodillas, ajeno al pánico de su amigo de ser descubierto.

—Mi madre esta pesada. Quiere que me ponga una ropa super pija para hacerme fotos, en especial soplando la tarta. ¡Solo es una tarta! No me quería poner esa ropa así que me he escapado diciéndole que venía a buscarte.

Tooru no sabía muy bien que decir. Le entendía porque su madre tambien hacía cosas así a veces. Claro que a él no le molestaba la ropa pija, no, con ella aún más personas le decían lo mono que era. Pero podía entender a Hajime; a veces las madres son muy pesadas con cosas así. Claro que en ese momento no podía hacer más que quejarse de que Hajime hubiera ido a su casa. Ahora no podía acabar la pulsera.

—Entiendo… —murmuró ante la mirada de su amigo que parecía exigirle un comentario.

—Oye estás raro, sino quieres que me quede puedo irme, supongo —comentó Hajime con pena. Tooru se sintió mal, pero es que no entendía su dilema—. Oye, ¿qué escondes?

—¡N-nada!

Pero fue inútil, Iwaizumi lo descubrió y escuchó su explicación. No entendía por qué tanto drama.

—¿Y por qué lo escondes? Me parece un bonito detalle. Gracias, Tooru —dijo Hajime sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Oikawa se encendieron como las luces de los árboles de navidad. Bueno, quizás le daba un poco de vergüenza estar haciéndole algo a mano y con dedicación y ser agradecido así. Pero era Hajime, era su mejor amigo, solo por él lo haría.

—Pero no tiene gracia si lo ves, tenía que ser sorpresa —comentó Tooru inflando los mofletes con molestia.

Hajime se encogió de hombros. No le molestaba saberlo, le hacía la misma ilusión. Nadie le había hecho una pulsera a mano y el color azul molaba.

—Podemos hacerlas juntos. Yo te hago una a ti y tú una a mí.

—Entonces es un regalo de ambos, no de cumpleaños.

Pero Iwaizumi le ignoró cogiendo los hilos y sentándose en el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación de Tooru.

—Piensas demasiado. Vamos, enséñame a hacerlas. Molan mucho, no sabía que tu hermana sabía hacerlas.

Al final Tooru no pudo más que aceptar y sentarse al lado de Iwaizumi para terminar su regalo mientras le enseñaba como hacerlo.

—Mi hermana es una cursi, le regala pulseras rositas a sus amigas.

Ambos niños rieron mientras hablaban de lo raras que eran las chicas. Menos mal que ambos eran chicos, seguro que si uno fuera una chica no se entenderían igual de bien.

Rato más tarde ambas pulseras estaban acabadas y en las muñecas de los niños. La madre de Oikawa les llamó diciéndoles que la señora Iwaizumi ya los llamaba para ir a comer la tarta. Por supuesto la madre de Tooru y su hermana también fueron.

A Hajime le encantó el coche teledirigido que la señora Oikawa le regaló y correspondió con ganas el abrazo que la hija mayor de los Oikawa le daba. Ambas familias se conocían bien y se tenían cariño. La hermana de Tooru era casi como una hermana para él.

Comieron la tarta y jugaron en el jardín mientras los adultos se quedaban dentro de la casa. Al final Hajime se había librado de la ropa pija y el día iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando la madre de Oikawa le dijo que ya tenían que irse, este se acercó a Iwaizumi sonriendo.

—Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Hajime-chan —dijo Tooru con toda la alegría del mundo en sus facciones infantiles.

—Gracias, y por la pulsera. No la perderé nunca, lo juro.

.

.

.

—Iwa-chan, se acerca tu cumpleaños… ¿qué quieres que te regale?

—Un viaje a Hawái con todos los gastos pagados y para mi solito, no te agregues tú solo —contestó con malicia Hajime mientras Oikawa a su lado perdía el combate al que jugaban en la play.

—Oye, no soy rico, ¿sabes?

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros mientras Oikawa se quejaba por haber perdido.

—Entonces, supongo que con que me hagas una pulsera de colores por nuestra amistad me vale.

Tooru se quedó un momento sin habla. ¿Aún recordaba esa pulsera? Peor aún, ¿la conservaría todavía? Él si conservaba la suya pero no sabía si su amigo también.

—Imposible, ya no recuerdo como se hacen y mi hermana está muy ocupada con su molesto hijo.

—Hay tutoriales en internet. Youtube debe estar plagado. No pongas excusas —contestó Hajime mientras le pegaba flojito con el mando de la PS3 en la cabeza. Tooru solo se rió con fingida inocencia diciendo algo que tradujo como «Vale, vale, era broma».

—Oh dios —susurró Tooru—, cuando mi hermana me enseñó no existía ni Youtube creo. ¡Que viejo eres, Iwa-chan! —Terminó de decir con cara de horror totalmente exagerada.

—Vaya —dijo Hajime con un tono intimidante—, que interesante, déjame decirte lo mismo el mes que viene.

Después de eso empezó a molestar a Tooru forcejeando para quitarle el mando de la PS3 y dejarle sin jugar, acabando en una estúpida pelea con risas y quejas por parte del que, por solo un mes, era el menor de ambos.

* * *

Fun fact: le puse a Iwaizumi una expresión típica de donde yo vivo pero que aunque existe no está en la RAE y por lo tanto no es conocida por mucha gente. Me quedé bastante pillada al suponer que no estaba bien y aún más cuando lo consulté en Google. Españolizando a Iwa-chan que me hallo xD

Edit: Corregí un error, gracias Lanryen.


End file.
